The present disclosure relates to the treatment of subterranean production intervals and, more particularly, to gravel packing and fracturing of multiple production intervals with a multi-zone completion system and monitoring downhole parameters in real-time during such operations.
In the production of oil and gas, drilled wells can reach depths of 31,000 feet or more below the ground or subsea surface. Offshore wells may be drilled in water exhibiting depths of 10,000 feet or more. The total depth from an offshore platform to the bottom of a drilled wellbore can be as much as eight miles. Such extraordinary distances in modern well construction can cause significant challenges in equipment, drilling, and servicing operations.
For example, tubular strings can be introduced into a well in a variety of different ways. It may take many days for a wellbore service string to make a “trip” into a wellbore, which may be due in part to the time-consuming practice of making and breaking pipe joints to reach the desired depth. Moreover, the time required to assemble and deploy any service tool assembly downhole for such a long distance is very time consuming and costly. Since the cost per hour to operate a drilling or production rig is very expensive, saving time and steps can be hugely beneficial in terms of cost-savings in well service operations. Each trip into the wellbore adds expense and increases the possibility that tools may become lost in the wellbore, thereby requiring still further operations for their retrieval. Moreover, each additional trip into the wellbore oftentimes has the effect of reducing the inner diameter of the wellbore, which restricts the size of tools that are able to be introduced into the wellbore past such points.
To enable the fracturing and/or gravel packing of multiple hydrocarbon-producing zones in reduced timelines, some oil service providers have developed multi-zone completion systems that enable operators to perforate a large wellbore interval at one time, then make a clean-out trip and run all of the screens and packers at one time. As will be appreciated, this minimizes the number of trips into the wellbore and rig days required to complete conventional fracture and gravel packing operations in multiple pay zones.
Achieving a full gravel pack is desirable for long-term reliability of sand control operation in such hydrocarbon-producing zones. Various techniques, such as shunt tubes or beta wave attenuators can be used for achieving a full gravel pack. During gravel packing and fracturing operations, it may prove advantageous to obtain real-time wellbore monitoring.